In the Mind of Mrs Briefs
by mysticalvillain
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory. Basically in Mrs. Briefs' point of view when Bulma and Vegeta got together.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  This is my very first story on fanfiction.net.  I have read a lot of different stories on fanfic.net (trust me when I say a lot) and always wanted to write my own but never could think of a good idea.  If someone has already wrote a story like this please tell me immediately and I am sorry if I did copy you.   Constructive criticism is welcome.  Also good reviews are always welcome.  Anyway on with the story.  

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its' characters.  Oh how I wish I did though!

Prologue

Many people see me as a brainless ditz who only likes to clean, cook, and shop.  While I may be an airhead at times I still have a brain.  As for the cooking, cleaning and shopping, who wouldn't like it?

            Anyway, I have a family.  A loving husband who is a genius and founder of Capsule Corporations.  Also a beautiful daughter with a sweet heart who is a genius like her father and heiress to Capsule Corp.  The thing about my daughter is that she kind of has a temper.  Many people say she had it since she was born but I have just noticed it…

            When my daughter brought that Sayain Prince to stay at our house I was so excited.  I was glad to finally have a new person in the house.  As much as I love my husband I was glad we had a handsome young guy (I can't say he is a man because he gets insulted by people calling him human, so I have to say male sayain or guy) in the house.  He really is a nice one at that too.  He wasn't normal though.

            Despite all of their arguments I can say that my daughter had something for that Saiyan Prince.  She never admitted it until she had a son, named Trunks.  Well anyway she thought she could fool me.  Well she didn't.  I knew all along that they loved each other.  From the very beginning…  


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

          It all started when that loving Sayain Prince, named Vegeta came to stay with us.  When I first met him all I could think about were his looks.  Bulma, my daughter, or my husband, Dr. Briefs, didn't mind my liking to the sayain.  After all I was like that with all handsome guys.  Like for instance Yamcha and Gokuh.  I mean Yamcha was a handsome man and I never would have thought Gokuh would be so cute when he grew up.  I even told Bulma that she should go out with him after she broke up with Yamcha, again.  Then she yelled at me saying he was already married.  Unfortunately at the time I forgot that he had wife.

          There I go babbling again.  Anyway, Vegeta came to stay with us.  At the time Bulma and Yamcha were going out.  I really thought they made the cutest couple.  Well, this is what happened.

"Bulma, honey would you program the cooking-bot to cook Vegeta's dinner?  I have to go finish sewing this seam."  I asked while I held a pair of my pants up with a big hole.

"Alright mom."  She grunted.  "And I was going to call Yamcha too.  I guess he will have to wait another 10 minutes."

"Oh stop it Bulma.  I am sure 10 minutes isn't all that bad.  Plus you have to be nice to the guest of the house."  Then I walked to our nice little sewing room to fix my pants.

          The sewing room wasn't far from the kitchen.  It was past the living room to the left in the first hallway.  As I proceeded to sew the pants I all of a sudden heard screaming then a plate crash on the floor.  I immediately got up and ran toward the kitchen.

          All I could see was Bulma in a corner, with a look of terror, and the cooking-bot throwing dishes around.  Then Vegeta just so happens to walk in.  

"Bulma what is going on!?"  I yell.

"Mom it is just a malfunction!  I am not sure how I can get to it and fix it since it is moving around so fast!  It may hurt me!"  She yells back over the noise of breaking dishes.

          All of a sudden a big blast of energy is shot at the thing.  Since the blast was so strong I was knocked into the living room.  I had no idea what happened.  Then I saw Bulma running toward me with dust all over her.

"What happened?"  I asked in confusion.

"Mom, Vegeta just blasted the cooking-bot.  Now our kitchen is a mess."  She says then looks at Vegeta.  I wasn't sure how she looked at him because the back of her head faced me.  I saw Vegeta's face look a bit angry, but then again it always does.

"Well if it weren't for me the damn thing would have made an even bigger mess than I just did."  Said Vegeta who looked at Bulma with an emotionless face.

Bulma just grunted and helped me up.

"Both of you please don't fight right now.  We have bigger matters to tend with.  Like for instance what are we going to make you for dinner Vegeta?"  I say

"Mom, the kitchen was just blasted and all you can think of is getting dinner to Vegeta!?  Are you insane!?  Besides what about the rest of us?  We need dinner too!"  Bulma screamed at me in an unnecessary tone.

"Bulma dear, guests are always first."  I replied.

"But he is a mass-murderer!"

"No buts."

I looked over at Vegeta and smiled.  Bulma saw and she flipped out even more.  Then Vegeta gave her "the" smirk that she hated so much.  Whenever Vegeta wasn't around she would always go to complain to me or someone else about that smirk.  I think that it is just precious.

"At least one woman knows her place, as my servant.  I expect food within the next hour.  I am in the GR.  No one disturb me unless it is to give me food."  Vegeta said.  Then walked off in his usual arrogant manner.

"Don't speak to my mother like that!"  Bulma yelled after him.

"Bulma that is no way to treat guests!"  I yelled at her.

"Mom, you are a nut."  She said to me then walked to the kitchen.

          I decided that I had better find something to cook for Vegeta and the rest of my family.  My pants had to wait until the next morning.  I walked into the messy kitchen which had a table knocked over and dust everywhere.  It is a miracle that there wasn't any food around the place.  

          I saw Bulma grab the phone and walk into the living room.  I assumed that she was going to talk to Yamcha.  I decided then that I would make dinner and clean the kitchen at the same time, well except for the robot that was in pieces in the middle of the floor.  I wanted to save it for my husband just in case he wanted to do one of those weird experiments or inventions or something.  Luckily the stoves were still in tact.

          I pulled meat out of the fridge that I had thawed earlier.  Then I put on some gloves, and started to cook it.  When the meat was in the oven, my special pork chops, and the side dishes were simmering on the stoves I started to pick up the mess.  Bulma who came in as I was picking up the table saw me cleaning.

"Oh mom you don't have to clean that up.  The clean-up-bots should clean it up."

"Bulma, I don't want to have to deal with them going crazy."

"True.  Well do you need any help?"

"Umm, you can go get your father from the lab and Vegeta out of the GR so that we can all eat dinner.  It will be ready in 20 minutes so you don't have to go just yet."

"Okay…  Can I set the table?"

          I was very surprised that Bulma all of sudden wanted to help me.  I think she even saw the surprise in my face.  Yet she still didn't say anything.

"Sure dear.  I would like that a lot."  I said in my cheery voice.  

"Oh and mom, Yamcha is coming over too.  Will there be enough food for him to stay for dinner?"

"We have plenty of food.  Anyway I haven't seen Yamcha in the longest time, I am glad he is coming over.  When will he be over?"  I said in another cheery voice.

"In about 15 minutes.  I shall set the table now."  Bulma said and went into the dining room with all the table supplies.  

          In truth, dinner was already ready when I spoke to Bulma.  I just wanted to clean up everything before dinner, so I wouldn't have to deal with it later.  I cleaned for about 10 minutes.  Everything was as good as new.  Except for little robot over there in the corner.  I swept her up so she wouldn't be in the way.  

"Bulma! You can go and get your father and Vegeta now!"  I shouted.

"Okay…  Yamcha will be here any minute.  So if I am not here, answer the door."

"Of course honey."

As Bulma I heard Bulma walk away the doorbell just so happens to ring.  Since Bulma told me to go answer the door I go to answer it.  Then another ring.  When I stop in front of the door I opened it.  With the door open I saw a very handsome Yamcha standing with a dozen red roses.

"Hello Yamcha!"  I said in a happy go lucky voice.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs."  He says flashing me a smile.

I linked arms with him and walked with him to the kitchen.

"Bulma is getting Dr. Briefs and Vegeta for dinner.  They will all three be here shortly.  So how have you been Yamcha dear?"  I say to him.

"I am doing very well thank you.  Hey what is that in the corner?"  He says pointing to the corner all so suddenly.

"That is a funny thing you ask that.  About two hours ago one of the servant-bots went crazy, then Vegeta blasted it away.  It was very nice of him to do that, wasn't it?"  

"Umm, yeah, heh heh, very nice of Vegeta."

About two minutes Bulma and my husband came to meet Yamcha and I n the kitchen.  No sign of Vegeta.  I wondered where he was. 

"Hi Yamcha!"  Said Bulma as she ran over to him a kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey baby, these are for you."  He says handing the roses to Bulma.

"Oh thank you so much Yamcha!  They really are beautiful!  They must be put in water immediately."  She says than leaves the kitchen with those roses.

"We can't start dinner without Vegeta.  Where is he Bulma!?"  I yell towards Bulma who is coming back with my green vase.

"He is coming.  He said something about finishing his training session or something.  He should be in a few minutes."

"Well, in that case I am going to serve everyone.  Just don't eat anything until Vegeta comes in."

"Okay mom, everyone lets go into the dining room."  Bulma and Yamcha walked into the dining room as she said this. 

"Honey do you need any help."  My husband asks me.

"Why honey, that is so sweet of you to ask!  You can bring the plates in the dining room as I serve them."

"Alrighty then."

          As I put servings on plates my husband took them to the dining room.  After the last plate, which was Vegeta's, my husband and I both had to go in the kitchen and bring it in, as it was very heavy.  When we walked you couldn't see anyone's head, as the pile was so high.  Finally we set the plate in Vegeta's spot on the table which was right across from Bulma.  Yamcha and Bulma sat on one side.  While my husband sat at the head of the table.  I sat from across him.

When we all sat down I kept wondering where Vegeta was.  It isn't right to start a meal without the guest.  "Bulma, where is Vegeta?  Could you go get him again?"  

"But mom he will be in soon.  Why can't you go get him instead?  You are the one who always worries about him since he is the guest and all."

"Bulma!  Do not speak to your mother in that tone of manner!"  My husband yells.

"Bulma I can't go get him because I don't know how to work that GR.  Plus I really don't like to disturb him.  Since you don't mind doing it all the time I figured you could do it right now so that we can all eat."  I tell her in cheery voice.

"Alright mom."  She says defeated as she stands up and walks outside to the GR.

So we waited.  10 more minutes passed.

"Where are they?"  I asked.

"I don't know."  Said Dr. Briefs.

"Maybe we should all go see.  It would be a waste for this dinner to be ice cold."  Said Yamcha.

"Yes, we must go see."

          We all three walked outside to see where Bulma and Vegeta were.  Once there we saw Bulma standing outside of the GR.  This was very odd, I even told her.

"Bulma why are you just standing there?"  Asked Yamcha.

"Yes, that is very odd."  I tell her.

"Well, umm, I came out here to get Vegeta but he told me will be right out.  That was 14 minutes (it was actually 10 but I didn't say anything) ago."

"Maybe one of us should go in?"  Said my husband in a questionable tone.

"No one will do anything of the sort."  Yelled Vegeta.

"Then come out here so we can eat!"  Yelled Bulma.

"Yes, please I am very hungry."  Said my husband.

"Is it just me or do you guys feel something?"  Asked Yamcha.

"Like what Yamcha dear?"  I asked him.

"Well there is chi in the area a large one in the GR."

"Yamcha, it is Vegeta.  Can't you see the glow coming from the GR.  Sometimes you really need to use your brain."  Said Bulma with a smug look on her face.

"I know that much Bulma.  It is just that it feels different."  He paused to think of something.  "Oh my Kami!  Did Vegeta go Super Sayain!?"

Just as Yamcha says this a very normal, yet tired looking Vegeta stepped out.  He gave Yamcha and evil look, then walked to the kitchen.  We all looked at each other puzzled. 

"I guess this means we can eat."  I say.  "Lets go.  I can hear all of your stomachs growling…  it is not very comforting."  I say in my most polite voice.

          Everyone nodded their heads and walked into the dining room.  Once there we saw a very hungry Vegeta eating all the food on his plate which was almost all gone.  Everyone sat down.  When Vegeta finished his dinner he started to eat hers as it was the closest to him.

"What are you doing, you pig!?"  She yells at him.  Vegeta just merely looks at her and keeps eating.

"Bulma let Vegeta dear eat.  You can have my dinner, I am not that hungry."  I say as I get up and walk away.

"But mom, I can't let you have no dinner.  Get back over here."

"No, I am going to my room.  Eat.  I am very tired and I'm going to bed.  Good night."


End file.
